Le monde est une pièce de huit
by Madou-Dilou
Summary: Une cour dans un fort de la Marine, un échafaud, une chanson et une pièce d'argent. Le vieux monde tremble et les pirates le savent. Alors, sur l'échafaud, ils chantent, tandis que l'amiral veille...(Que des OCs à part Akainu, scène de Pirates des Caraïbes III, jusqu'au bout du Monde)


**Disclaimer:**

 **Mademoiselle Madou, on va vraiment voler cette scène ? Cette scène ?**

 **Réquisitionner. Je réquisitionne cette séquence -termes littéraires.**

 **Ce texte a l'air d'un énorme plagiat, mais tout est expliqué à la fin.**

Les roulements de tambour emplissent la cour du fort Birgham.

Les nuages et la poussière filtrent les rayons du soleil en une lueur grisâtre.

Dans le contre jour se dessine une corde rêche. Le vent fait claquer le drapeau du Gouvernement Mondial: croix bleue terminée par quatre cercles sur fond blanc.

Anthony regarde. Les coups de marteau ont empli ses oreilles durant trois jours.

Maintenant que le travail est achevé, il peut admirer le résultat. Un levier, dix trappes au dessus du vide, et au-dessus, dix noeuds coulants.

Aussi simple que ça.

Il a fait la queue pendant une heure. Devant lui, une femme murmure quelques prières, tête basse. Derrière lui, un homme essaie de ravaler ses larmes. Il leur arrive à la taille. Il a dix ans.

Les soldats les encadrent, le canon de leurs fusils pointés sur eux.

A moitié couverte par les tambourins, il entend un soldat lire un décret, tandis que la file avance au rythme du levier et des chaînes qui tintent sur le pavé.

"-Dans le but de mettre enfin un terme aux agissements pirates, et dans l'intérêt de la communauté, l'état d'urgence est déclaré dans les territoires des cinq océans, par ordre de l'Amiral en chef Akainu, dûment nommé représentant du Gouvernement Mondial."

Dix condamnés montent les marches de bois qui conduisent aux trappes et se placent, tremblants, muets, sous les cordes qui doivent leur faire quitter ce monde. Par suffocation ou par rupture des os du cou, selon l'humeur du bourreau en charge des noeuds.

"-Par décret, l'Amiral en chef déclare l'annulation des amendements suivants."

Le bourreau avance d'un pas lourd qui fait trembler les planches. Il est vêtu de l'uniforme réglementaire. Casque, chemise à manches courtes, pantalon bouffant sur les genoux, bottes hautes, le tout kaki. Sa lance habituelle a été remplacée par un levier. L'amiral Akainu avait jugé la pendaison plus efficace que la traditionnelle éviscération: elle exige moins de main d'oeuvre (un bourreau au lieu de deux), et permet d'exécuter un plus grand nombre à la fois. Ainsi en attestent les dix personnes, debout sur les trappes qui, dans un instant, verront leurs pieds se balancer dans le vide.

"-Droit à la défense, que ce soit par soi-même ou par un avocat: suspendu."

Le bourreau passe la tête de la septième personne dans le noeud.

"-Droit à un verdict par un jury populaire: suspendu."

Ils ont à présent tous la corde au cou. Courbés, crasseux, cachés par le contre-jour, ils ne sont plus que des silhouettes, qui n'ont même plus de voix pour pleurer.

"-Droit à la dernière parole, ou à la dernière volonté: suspendu."

Le bourreau abaisse le levier. Les trappes s'ouvrent dans un claquement; vingts pieds s'agitent dans le vide, dix cadavres s'ajoutent à la pile que transporte un nouveau camion.

"-Toute personne coupable de piraterie, ou toute personne coupable de complicité avec une personne coupable de piraterie…"

Anthony s'aperçoit que c'est son tour. Les neuf devant lui montent les marches de bois grinçantes. Il se demande comment le bourreau va procéder pour lui. Il est trop petit, sa tête n'atteint pas la corde.

"-... est condamnée à être pendue par le cou jusqu'à ce que mort s'ensuive."

Il fait tourner une pièce d'argent dans sa main. Elle est frappée par le symbole du Gouvernement Mondial. Le soleil la fait luire si fort qu'il cligne des yeux. Comme il est le dernier de sa série, Anthony occupe l'espace du centre. A ses pieds se dessine la trappe couverte de poussière, et l'ombre de la corde se détache parfaitement sur les planches. Au dessus de lui, elle se balance dans le vent.

Est-ce que le vent couvrira sa voix ?

Chante, petit. Chante !

" _-Les rois et leurs pairs ont enfermé la reine_

 _A bord d'un bateau de plomb…"_

La mélodie est une valse lente, triste. Son oncle lui a dit de la chanter lorsque l'heure serait venue. Quelle heure est-il ? Les menottes à ses poignets cachent sa montre. Il se demande si c'est la bonne heure.

Lorsque le bourreau passe derrière lui, Anthony sent l'odeur fétide de sa sueur -le bras puissant de la loi a besoin d'un déodorant efficace. Il se sent soulevé, puis posé sur un tabouret en plastique. C'est donc comme ça qu'il va atteindre la corde. Elle est rêche. Elle lui caresse la pommette lorsque le bourreau la lui passe autour du cou.

Vas-y, continue !

" _-Nous naviguerons malgré ces chaînes_

 _Moi et mes frères vogueront…"_

A côté de lui, un filet de voix s'élève à son tour pour se joindre à la sienne. C'est l'homme qui était devant lui dans la file.

" _-Yo-ho, quand sonne l'heure,_

 _Hissons nos couleurs…"_

C'est à présent tout l'échafaud qui les accompagne. Les dix personnes chantent. Choeur de voix outragées, de voix martyrisées, de voix brisées, mais ces voix ne seront jamais libérées.

Alors, dans un ultime élan, elles chantent cette comptine qui monte des gorges comme un hymne. Comment appeler autrement la scène qui se déroule sous les yeux des soldats ébahis ?

" _-Bientôt revivera notre mémoire_

 _Le glas sonnera pour votre gloire "_

Toute la file des deux cent condamnés du jour a repris la clameur. Leurs visages sont noirs de poussière, leurs jeans et t-shirts couverts de sable, leurs cheveux pleins de poux, mais la résolution qui anime d'un coup leurs regards malgré la fin toute proche fait reculer les militaires -les fusils pointés tremblent. Les chaînes tintent en rythme, les tambours continuent de battre. Le pavé amplifie l'écho.

Même le vent semble accompagner leur chant.

Le soldat lâche son décret et se précipite:

"-Amiral en chef ! Amiral en chef !"

Assis sur une chaise pliable, un homme en costard rouge souffle un rond de fumée.

"-Amiral… Ils ont commencé…"

Dans la main d'Anthony, la pièce émet une lumière éclatante.

" _-Yo-ho, hissez haut…"_

Le soldat reprend son souffle, et annonce:

"-Ils ont commencé à chanter."

Sakazuki Akainu lève un regard sévère sur son subordonné. Comme s'il ne l'avait pas entendu. Sa voix grave se superpose à celle des condamnés pour lâcher:

"-Il était temps."

Dans la cour, le choeur termine le refrain tandis que la main d'Anthony se referme sur la pièce. Akainu fait signe au bourreau.

" _-Hissez haut, l'âme des pirates_

 _Jamais ne mourra…"_

Le levier s'abaisse, les trappes s'ouvrent.

La pièce tombe sur le pavé avec un bruit métallique.

Normalement, vous avez reconnu la première scène de _Pirates des Caraïbes III: Jusqu'au bout du monde_ (qui ne m'appartient pas, mais est à Disney, je précise au cas où). Je la trouve très intéressante parce qu'elle montre un message central de One Piece: lorsque la Justice vire à l'extrême, elle peut engendrer des choses encore pires que ce qu'elle prétend combattre.

De plus elle permet de parler d'une théorie super intéressante qui relie les pièces de huit à All Blue, au siècle oublié ainsi qu'à la signification même du nom "One Piece". Les curieux, direction google.

Je ne vais probablement pas continuer ça pour en faire une histoire. C'était juste un petit kif après m'être vu vingt théories à la suite. Et puis c'était aussi un exercice d'ambiance.

Reviews ?

Bisous


End file.
